


With Pleasure

by Kai_99



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Badly written porn, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is a slut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Top Will Graham, hole spanking, no beta we die like men, no news there really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_99/pseuds/Kai_99
Summary: Will and Hannibal indulge in their favorite kink on New Years' Eve....
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to Everyone!!!

Hannibal is spread out on the bed beneath Will, panting and flushed from the rimming he just got. Will wipes the saliva from his chin with the back of his hand and stretches to the side to grab the lube they deposited earlier on the side table. He opens the tube and squeezes out a generous amount on his fingers before rubbing and lightly caress his fingers against the wet opening of the older man.  Hannibal groans impatiently, but doesn’t ask for what he wants, knowing that Will would deny him until the younger man has his fill. Will always drag out the whole preparation process deliberately to reduce Hannibal into a moaning mess. 

Not finding any resistance, Will easily slips two fingers in Hannibal who buries his face in the pillows with a shaky breath. Will enjoys the way Hannibal's hole clenches, greedy for more. Will slowly stretches the man, knowing that he is really testing Hannibal's patience but not caring at all. He places a hand on the older man’s back, feeling the muscles tense by the effort it's taking for Hannibal to just lay there and take what Will is giving him instead of tying Will to the bed and riding him into oblivion. Seeing his lover behave so well for him always sends a thrill of smug satisfaction through Will.

As a reward, Will hurries along - mostly because he feels like he might combust with arousal if he doesn’t get inside Hannibal.  Will coats more lube on his cock and gives himself a few strokes to take off the edge, before kneeling in between his lover's spread thighs. Without thinking, Will hits the older man’s ass, “Ass up, baby.”

Hannibal grinds his hip down on the bed and moans loudly.  “Again!” Hannibal begs, completely unashamed in his pleasure. 

Will has never spanked anyone in his entire life before Hannibal. He didn't even know he liked spanking until he once smacked Hannibal  _ accidentally _ . That was one hell of an awkward situation that eventually led to some very interesting conversations and kink negotiations. Will can't say who is more enjoying the new dynamics of their relationship. 

An inpatient groan pulls Will out of his thoughts. "Do you wanna play, darlin'?" 

The answer comes in the form of another plea and Hannibal getting his knees under him to present his ass as Will asked before. With a grin, he smacks the sturdy ass again, making Hannibal jerk forward involuntarily. 

" Please , Will!"

Will is not sure what Hannibal is asking for, more spanking or for Will to fuck him, but Will has already decided to indulge in this kink of  _ theirs _ \- because yes, he can acknowledge that they both likes this _very_ much. 

“Spread yourself for me, darlin',” Will instructs with two more spanks to either cheek, the command in his voice is unmistakable. 

He watches, completely fascinated as instead of telling Will to fuck off - because Hannibal does not take orders from anyone, not even Will - the older man tentatively moves his hands behind him and spread his reddened cheeks, exposing his hole to Will’s hungry gaze. Will is actually surprised that the older man is letting Will dominate him. Sure, they both switch but Hannibal is always in control in some way - not that Will is complaining. This, however, is a clear submission on Hannibal’s part and Will is thoroughly enjoying it. 

“Red for ‘stop’, green for ‘okay’.”

Will doesn’t bother with the yellow color because it has always been all in or all out with them, nothing in between. Either Hannibal would like it, or not. 

Will is sure that _his_ face is more red with embarrassment than Hannibal's at what he is about to do. He waits for Hannibal to acknowledge his instruction before striking the sensitive skin between the older man's cheeks, making Hannibal cry out. The sound is so startlingly loud that for a second Will fears that he has seriously hurt Hannibal, but Hannibal simply adjusts his stance and pulls his cheeks further apart to give Will enough room to hit harder. 

The strikes are not as hard as they were on the ass cheeks but they are more exact and painful for landing on the sensitive flesh. Will doesn’t let Hannibal get adjust to the intensity of the hits, changing between hard and light smacks, making the older man gasp and writhe on the bed. 

"Will -  _ ah _ \- please,  _ harder _ !” 

Trusting Hannibal to know his limits, Will complies. He swings his arm back and brings it back hard enough to hurt his own hand, pulling a scream from the older man. 

“Colour?” 

“Green!”

Will nods to himself and hits Hannibal again and again until he is trembling from holding himself in place. Unable to resist, Will licks a strip up the man's crack, tasting the heated flesh. 

Hannibal sobs, “ _ Per favore, Will, fottimi! _ ” (Please, Will, fuck me!)

Hannibal sometimes forgets that he is not speaking English anymore when their fucking becomes too intense, but thankfully, Will has heard enough to understand what these specific words mean. 

"With pleasure, darlin'."

Will reapplies lube on his cock before aligning against the reddened opening of the older man and pushes inside. Will moans at the tight heat encasing his cock and thrusts in jerky movements until he is fully seated inside his lover. 

Will gasps at the way Hannibal’s hole clenches around his cock. He has to squeeze his eye shut and breathe deeply for a minute to stave off his orgasm. Hannibal is not any better than him. The man is so damn tense beneath him that Will has to ask the color again. 

When Will feels like he is not going to blow his load like a teenager, he begins to move. He doesn’t start slow - both of them are too wound up for a slow fucking. This is going to be rough and messy. Will pulls almost all out before slamming back inside, making Hannibal  _ screams _ . 

Will is not even sure how can Hannibal stand such a harsh treatment of his tortured hole but Will hears no complaint. Instead, the older man braces his hands on the headboard to get the leverage to push back into each of his brutal thrusts. Hannibal's breathing has gone shallower, his ass is bright red and he is helpless but to cry out with each of Will's brutal thrusts. 

All of sudden, Will stops the hard pounding and instead brings his hand down on the other man's ass hard enough to leave a print. 

“Here I was thinking that the spanking you got on Christmas is going to last us the new year. But no, I have to take you over my knees every day, don't I,  _ Doctor Lecter  _ ?” 

Will's every word is punctuated by hard thrusts that make the older man’s body shake. Hannibal orgasm without warning and squeezes so hard around Will that he comes as well. 

Will bucks his hips, spilling hard inside the older man.  “ _ Fuck _ , Hannibal!," Will hisses and hits Hannibal's sore ass one more time before pulling out and spreading Hannibal's cheeks, admiring the mess he made of the older man. 

"Grab yourself," Will commands. 

Hannibal moves like a sloth, too wrung out by his orgasm and vigorous fucking, but Will is still not done with him. Hannibal sobs and writhes as Will starts to hit his hole again. If this was someone else, Will would have stopped right there but he knows how insatiable his lover is. Hannibal is not the one to let anyone take advantage of him, if he doesn't like something, he simply says so and Will always listens. He loves Hannibal too much to even think about hurting the man like that. 

After a few more hits, Will bends down to lick his cum leaking from the twitching hole, truly pushing the line between pleasure and pain. Will knows that Hannibal won't get hard anytime soon, he is simply enjoying the intimacy of the act. With one last lick on the relaxed rim, Will kisses his way up the older man's back, swiping back the sweat-soaked hair from where they have fallen lose from their neatly coiffed style. 

Will adores Hannibal like this, he can feel how pliant and content the man is. Trusting Will to take care of him. 

Will doesn't get out of bed right away, he lays on top of Hannibal, murmuring praises and pressing soft kisses against everywhere he can reach.  After a while, Will gets up for the cleanup. He washes himself quickly and uses mouthwash before returning back to the bed with a damp washcloth. He cleans Hannibal as best as he can considering Hannibal is sprawled on the bed like a dead body. Hannibal does that after a particularly good fuck and it amuses Will to no extend. Will is not sure if Hannibal goes in his mind palace or if he is simply high on endorphins. 

After applying the soothing lotion on Hannibal's ass, Will carefully maneuvers them facing the windows from where they can see the fireworks. Will hugs his lover from behind and kisses his shoulder.

"Happy New Year, old man." 

"That was rude, Will. Now I must punish you."

Will snorts. "Oh yeah, am I getting spanked next?"

"Of course, not. We both know that would be the opposite of punishment," Hannibal slurs sleepily with a chuckle. 

"Asshole. But fine, let's see if you can find a suitable punishment for me."

"Challenge accepted, mielasis berniukas." (darling boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that [ironlotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlotus/pseuds/ironlotus) has created an 18+ server [ACOC](https://discord.gg/sJXpg9Dfvu) for fans to gush about hannigram? We brainstorm ideas, give prompts, play games, and share fics like there's no tomorrow. If that's not enough to entice you to join us, I'll let you know that we also have two Interactive stories going on where we choose how the story progresses! Come join our cult!


End file.
